


"Happy Birthday Fred"

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's George's birthday and he receives a special gift from Angelina that brings back memories of his and Fred's mischief together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday Fred"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!!" A small red haired boy bounced up onto his parents bed, jumping up and down on his father. 

"Oof! Ah, thanks Freddie." Laughed George as his son rolled off his chest and crawled under the blankets. He ducked under and caught his five-year-old by the foot, but let him slip away. Freddie squealed in delight at the new game. He scrambled around the bed trying to escape his fathers clutches, all the while giggling ad squealing. George grabbed him and hung him upside down, hugging him to his chest.

"Haha! Got you now!"

Freddie giggled and kicked around "Mummy! Mummy, the monster's got me!"

Angelina came in carrying a tray of food and laughed at the two. Putting the tray on the bedside table, she crawled up onto the bed and tipped Freddie back up. He crawled onto Georges lap and handed him a small rapped up something Angelina had snuck into his hand. 

The gift was rapped in purple paper that had stars racing across it. It was completely and totally covered in spell-o-tape. George chuckled at Freddie's effort to wrap his birthday present. "Thanks buddy." He said, ruffling Freddie's red mop of hair. He leaned over and kissed Angelina. 

"Ewww! Daddy just open it!" 

George grinned and got his wand out. "I think I'll need to use this." Freddie giggled at his own little prank. George waved his wand, small sparks emitted from the end and the spell-o-tape unstuck itself and zoomed onto the desk in small, tight ball. George lifted the rapping with his long fingers. Inside was a tiny broom, made of small twigs tied with string to a bigger stick. "Wow Fred! This is awesome! But I think it's missing something…" Said George, trying to hide a grin. 

Freddie frowned. "What did I miss?" He said, his bottom lip pushing out.

George laughed and waved his wand over the small broom. Green and purple stars fell over it as the broom lifted itself up from George's palm. Freddie's eyes doubled in size as he gaped at the floating broom. The tiny thing then zoomed off and out of the room. Freddie squealed and ran after it, leaving his parents laughing at their excitable son.

Angelina slipped a small dark green box into George's hand. She kissed him and left the room to her husband. 

George waited as she left then turned to the box. He pulled at the silver ribbon, and opened the gift. Folded up inside was a piece of parchment. The corners were rat-eaten and the ink was smudged. But George could read it easily. It was an old recipe for one of his and Fred's pranks. He didn't feel embarrassed as fat tears rolled over his checks. 

"Happy Birthday Fred."


End file.
